Regret
by Angelgirl18647
Summary: Ren's POV. On the last day of Karin's presence in the Maaka home, regret and pain seeps from every corner of the vampiric home as Ren goes in to his sister's room for the first and last time.


_Regret_

We've been preparing for this for over four years now. Ever since her blood stopped increasing we've thought of nothing but this. How it stopped wasn't our concern, our main concern was....

What do we do know?

It took us a while to decide what we needed to do and ever since the decision was made we've been made with nothing but second thoughts. Father and Anju doubted whether we really had the power to do decide her future, but we had no other choice. She lived in the world of light and we were cursed forever to the world of darkness. She was practically a human now, we had no right to keep her here. However that didn't seem to stop Anju's tears.

From the moment she left for school in the morning until she came home, the whole home echoed in her sobs and screams.

I wanted to make her stop, I wanted to run upstairs and slap her for being stupid but I just couldn't. She wasn't the only one who was crying. Both mother and father where to, especially grandmother when she woke up and we told her our plans. Even through the tears, she agreed we had to give her up. For it was the only way for her to be happy.

The date was set for her graduation night. Father and Anju watched her through bats all day, both red-eyed thinking that this would be their final night with her. Grandmother however did give one rule though. The one who was going to erase her memories had to ask her what she planned to do after finally leaving high school. If she planned to move away or leave the family in anyway, her memories would be protected. If she planned to stay, the plan would have to gone on. When the night had finally came to erase her mind, we noticed a flaw in our plans. We forgot to plan who would have to erase her memories.

Anju was still angered, upset and sad at the situation.

Mother couldn't do it because was trying to calm Anju.

Father wouldn't be able to bare it.

And Grandmother was crying through her glare.

I had to do it. The family gathered around the room and I let out a sigh. This was it, if she answered the question wrong, I would loose my sister. I kept my eyes to the ground and threw open the door.

" Hey "

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM ONII-CHAN "

" No reason, I just wanted to see how you were. " Confusion is clear on her face, I don't blame her. Never once have I traveled into my sister's room, and the first time I do, I only do so because I plan to wipe her blank.

" Hey Onii-chan! You think I could go see Bridget-san's baby?"

" What's with this all of a sudden? You were kidnapped by them you know......"

" BUT!" she interrupted me, " You son is my nephew. I'm just worried alittle....." I can't to hear this. She's worried about my son when I'm the biggest threat to her. I can't even look at her when I ask my next question.

" Anyways, that's not important right now. I'd rather hear about what your gonna do with your future

" Eh? "

" Isn't there anything you want to do?"

I pray she says she wants to move away with that human brat. I could take that, but this plan seemed much easier when we were plotting it. Now being in her room, planning to erase everything from my sister's mind, made me feel lower then a human. The family could handle her moving away, but most of us wouldn't be able to handle being erased from her heart.

" I'd like to always stay here with all of you. "

I feel myself growl in anger. She just earned her way out of our lives with that statement, forever. Fate had either cursed her in light and away from her family or cursed us to darkness and never allow us to be with her. Humans and vampires can never coexist, Grandmother had always told us so, for it only leads to misery. This must have been what she was talking about. For my sister, who was vampire by birth but a human by definition, would never find happiness with us in her lives.

I feel the power rush to my hand, I had to do it.

" Is that so...." I raise my hand to her forehead but instead I place it on her head. She cringes at my touch.

" O....Onii-chan? " She must think I'm gonna hit her, for I never put my hand on her head unless I'm going to. I wish it was that simple, I really wish that was the reason I came into her room tonight for the first and final time. I have to do it, it was now or never. But I'm not going to, unless I can say goodbye.

" Not that I care, but......" I have no idea what to say. I can get any woman in the world into my bed but I can't even say goodbye to my annoying failure of a vampire sister? I say the first thing that pops into my mind.

" Just because I hit all the time doesn't mean I hate you......" my hand begins to glow a faint yellow and a a mixture of terror and knowing spreads across Karin's face. She screams out begging me to stop it, I hear Anju's pleading banging on the door, Grandmother's hissing at the Gods that took her favorite grandchild away from her, Mother's attempts to get Anju off the door, I even hear Boogie complaining about the lost of teh funniest person in the house; but it means nothing to me. Karin's eyes go blank and she falls back on her bed, she was now pretty much a human. She had no memory of vampires, she had no memory of her family.

I walk out the door and with a forced voice accounce, " It's over. "

Anju pushes past me to see Karin, and I look at the pained faces in front of me. Eventually they all follow her into the room, but I stay in the doorway. I can't go back in there, I'll never will be able to. The first and only time I've enter that room, I erased myself from my sister's mind. She can now go on and be happy with that human boy. She can live a peaceful life.

She can be happy.

I look inside the room and it seems that nearly everyone is crying. My sister was a human to us now, nothing more and nothing less. Grandmother always said that human and vampires could never live together, that it would cause only misery. I always thought it was only the humans who would feel the pain of this bond. However, looking back to the girl who I could now never call sister again, Anju's tears, Father's regret, Grandmother's anger and Mother's remorse I realize something.

The misery of human and vampire relations affects both sides.

* * *

Angel: I CRIED AT THE END OF CHIBI VAMPIRE!

Nam: -digging grave- I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE DIED WHEN IT CAME TO FANFICTION!

Angel: BUT I COULDN'T STOP MYSELF FROM WRITING THIS!

Nam:-whacks Angel on the head- BUT YOUR FANS WILL THINK YOU CAME BACK! YOU JUST FINISHED GETTING REVIEWS FOR YOUR STORIES THIS WILL NEVER END!

Angel: -runs away from Nam- REVIEW WHILE I RECONSIDER MY FANFICTION CAREER!


End file.
